coolsongsfandomcom-20200213-history
Eminem:Without Me
Lyrics (Obie Trice) "Obie Trice/Real Name No Gimmicks" 2x two trailer park girls go 'round the outside, 'round the outside, 'round the outside Guess who's back, back again Shady's back, tell a friend Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back guess who's back Guess who's back... 1 I've created a monster, 'cause nobody wants to see Marshall no more they want Shady I'm chopped liver well if you want Shady, this is what I'll give ya a little bit of weed mixed with some hard liquor some vodka that'll jumpstart my heart quicker than a shock when I get shocked at the hospital by the doctor when I'm not cooperating when I'm rocking the table while he's operating (hey!) you waited this long now stop debating 'cause I'm back, I'm on the rag and ovulating I know that you got a job Ms. Cheney but your husband's heart problem's complicating So the FCC won't let me be or let me be me so let me see they tried to shut me down on MTV but it feels so empty without me So come on dip, bum on your lips fuck that, cum on your lips and some on your tits and get ready 'cause this shit's about to get heavy I just settled all my lawsuits Fuck YOU DEBBIE! 2x: Now this looks like a job for me so everybody just follow me 'Cause we need a little controversy, 'Cause it feels so empty without me 2 Little hellions kids feeling rebellious embarrassed, their parents still listen to Elvis they start feeling like prisoners, helpless, 'til someone comes along on a mission and yells "bitch" A visionary, vision is scary, could start a revolution, polluting the air waves a rebel so just let me revel and bask, in the fact that I got everyone kissing my ass and it's a disaster such a catastrophe for you to see so damn much of my ass you ask for me? Well I'm back sound fix your bent antennae tune it in and then I'm gonna enter in and up under your skin like a splinter The center of attention back for the winter I'm interesting, the best thing since wrestling Infesting in your kids ears and nesting Testing "Attention Please" feel the tension soon as someone mentions me here's my 10 cents my 2 cents is free A nuisance, who sent, you sent for me? 2x 3 A tisk-it a task-it, I'll go tit for tat with anybody who's talking this shit, that shit. Chris Kirkpatrick you can get your ass kicked worse than them little Limp Bizkit bastards, and Moby you can get stomped by Obie, you 36 year old bald headed fag blow me You don't know me, you're too old let go its over, nobody listens to techno Now let's go, just give me the signal I'll be there with a whole list full of new insults I've been dope, suspenseful with a pencil ever since Prince turned himself into a symbol But sometimes the shit just seems, everybody only wants to discuss me So this must mean I'm disgusting, but its just me I'm just obscene Though I'm not the first king of controversy I am the worst thing since Elvis Presley, to do Black Music so selfishly and use it to get myself wealthy (Hey) there's a concept that works 20 million other white rappers emerge but no matter how many fish in the sea it'd be so empty without me 2x (Hum dei dei la la Hum dei dei la la... la la la) 2x "Kids" Category:Eminem Category:2002 Category:Rap